


Hieroglyphics [podfic]

by librarychick_94



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 18:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in Atlantis feels like a constant stream of either/or decisions, even when John doesn't know they're being made; fight or flight as a metaphor for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hieroglyphics [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hieroglyphics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17865) by Bluflamingo. 



> [Be sure to check out the first story, Sign Language](http://bluflamingo.zonezine.net/fiction/bf604136.htm)
> 
> [Podfic version of the first story, Sign Language](http://archiveofourown.org/works/701258)

Length: 26:36

File size: 12.1 MB

Download:[Link to download page (Right-click and save link as)](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Hieroglyphics.mp3)

  


Length: 26:36

File size: 12.1 MB

Download: [Link to download page at audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hieroglyphics/)


End file.
